Girl Meets World: The Travels Of Maya
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: Maya Hart is a Broken girl. She is now 19 and can't help but travel. She went on hit the road and booked flights. Where will she go? A few ships mixed in where she goes. Probably Lucaya, Faya, and then Maya visits Riley. No Rilaya though.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Traveler

**This is a small story. I'm gonna say 3-10 chapters. So Enjoy!**

Maya went on the site Hit The Road. She looked for Shawn Hunter's Page. Aww yes. She found it. Now she clicked on Los Angeles. She got a plane ticket and closed her laptop. She was gonna travel places. Get amazing records on her passport. The next morning she got on the plane. She drew a plane and the Hollywood sign. She got to see beautiful places. She got away from her life. She enjoyed the alternate places she could live in stead of new York. She went on the sight again. Houston, Texas cought her eye. She never visited Houston. So she bought a ticket. Maybe her traveling spree would be great.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Maya is going to Houston! Read about it in The Travels Of Maya.**


	2. Chapter 2: McAllen

**So Maya took a flight to Houston only to find out about this beautiful town called McAllen. So here we go. Enjoy!**

Maya Hart went on the plane to Houston. "Miss, You look a bit young to be traveling alone." The flight attendant said. "Well I travel places. Houston, Texas is actually my second stop." She said. "Okay then." The flight attendant said. All Maya brought were clothes, Her laptop and of course MONEY! She landed and Houston. Only to find out that people were going to McAllen more. She went there. She really liked it. She ate at Jack in The Box and Whataburger. She stayed there for a few days. She then headed out on a train to Tennessee. She enjoyed her new life. She was carefree.


	3. Lucaya in Austin (Rated T)

**Another the travels of Maya but this is actually a side story that was the only review. Lucaya Side Story.**

Maya took a plane to Austin, Texas. It was a big state so she was exploring it all. She landed in Austin. She was walking around and saw a familiar face. "Hey Ranger Rick." She said walking over to him. "Hey short stack." He said. He was milking a cow inside the pen. She was leaning on the fence. "So long time no tease." She said. "Oh no." He said as Maya pulled out her guitar. "Hello, I'm Buckety Boing Boing, I gotta great grandson who's a Ranger Rick and a hoppalong and a Sundance too." She sang. Then she repeated it. Lucas smiled. "You know what. I actually miss that. So what are you doing in Texas?" He asked. "Well ya know, I was traveling places instead of going to college. So I decided to stop bye." She said. He hugged her. She hugged back. "Ya know I am the only one home in my family at home. So wanna come in for some coffee?" He asked. He pulled her over the fence. She ran across the fields. She opened the door and she got some coffee and she hopped onto the couch. He sat down next to her. She drank her coffee and put her head on his chest. "So why aren't you in college Ranger Rick?" She asked. "Well I had to come back here and take care of the animals. Then I will go to Vet school." He said. She gave him a peck on the cheek. He kissed her forehead. They then sat there. His arm around her. Her head lay on his chest. He got up and went to go get something. She sat there waiting. He came back with his shirt off and a guitar in his hand. "This is the guitar that Riley gave you." He said handing it to her. She put it on the floor leaning on the wall. They then sat there and drank there coffee. Maya felt safe in his arms. Then she sat up straight. Maya and Lucas looked eachother straight in the eye. Lucas leaned in. He kissed her on the lips. And they sat there. Her tongue intertwined with his. They sat there making out on the couch. He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. She put her hands on his shoulders and they kissed for hours. Maya stayed the night. She slept on the couch. When she woke up she saw Lucas and smiled. "Well good morning huckleberry." She said. "Morning short stack." He said. He made pancakes. After breakfast they watched a movie. Lucas's family was away for the weekend. Maya brushed her hands threw his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled her in really close. So close that she was breathing on his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They were so close she couldn't breathe. Lucas leaned in. He held her in his arms. She sat on his lap like Riley did once. Maya fell asleep and Lucas kissed on the forehead. He lifted her up and put her in his bed. He sat on the couch when she walked in an hour later. She sat down next to him and put her head into his lap. He held her in his arms. _She is so hot. I just wanna pick her up and kiss her for days._ Lucas thought. She put her arms around his neck. He pulled her close. Maya in his lap leaning on his chest and her arms around his neck. He put his hand on the back of her head. She perked her head up. He leaned down. She pushed her face into his until her tongue was intertwined with his again. He held her in his arms, pulling her close every second. She closed her eyes. Was this all a dream? No. He pulled her closer and closer. Then she couldn't breathe. She didn't mind though. She unbuttoned her shirt. Then she put on some lip gloss. "You are a really good kisser." Lucas said. Then he pushed her to the wall and made out with her rapidly pushing her shoulders against the wall. He pushed her against like that for 2 days straight. She didn't mind though. She loved him. He loved her. When he stopped she fell to the ground. She held his hand. She rolled on top of him and they made out for days. He held her in his arms her on top of him. What started as a cup of coffee became making out for days. Maya then left and Lucas's family returned home. Maya Hart just had the time of her life. She constantly had daydreams about what it would be like if we met again. She left on a plane and saw Lucas's house and remembered her make out session. It was very fun for her. Kissing Lucas was exactly how she imagined it when she first fell in love with him. His lips were soft and he held her closer than she had been to anyone before. He saw her breasts when her shirt opened up in the top. He enjoyed it and stared at them. She remembered the missing and how her tongue intertwined with his and how he kissed her to sleep. She loved it. She was sad she left but Lucas Friar would be seen again. When she was done with her trip she would go back. He thought she looked so hot in her with a sparkly jacket and her tank top with shorts. He never told his family. He still saw 1 image in his head. Maya's breasts. He saw them during when she visited them and kissed her so much. Her lips were really stiff like stone but tasted like watermelon. Lucas knew Maya would return. He video chatted with her everyday. She looked hot every time. She wore a tank top each time he saw her. He could see her short shorts. He missed her. He bought something for when he saw her again. Each day he saw what he bought for her and loved it. His inner self made him do all that stuff when Maya visited. When he pulled her over the fence, he saw her hair. It was long and blonde. It was wavy and in a ponytail. He missed her. When Maya returned he had done something he never did before. They had sex.

 **Just a short Lucaya (Longer then Chapters) and for you guys I added the tweak at the end. I wrote it all myself. She did it with Lucas. Now Lucas and Maya spent days kissing eachother. They loved it. And I loved writing it. It was amazing to write. Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
